The Bijuu Show
by RaiDenUchimaki Productions
Summary: In a normal University, Friday night is the night where the students will either throw a party at their houses or just go to a bar with their fake i.d's. some would just stay home and play video games with their buddies the whole night or have a movie marathon with their girlfriends'. But in Konoha University, it's different. Friday night is for The Bijuu show.


**TITLE: The Bijuu Show**

**RATING: M-Rated**

**PAIRING: SasuNaru (slight Kiba/Hina)**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. and the song here? nope. not mine, though you guise should listen to that song 'I've fallen for you' by Toni Gonzaga. heh...that's where all the fluff came from. ah...:D**

**WARNING: Possible OCness? IDEK. LOL. and uh...awkward written-lemon. :)) and of course, the never ending Unbeta'd. I take blame for all the mistakes and stuff. :D BAD ENGLISH GRAMMAR!**

**A/N: *sighs* *wipes eyebrows* Thank Kami I got it out of my system. this story had been bothering me 2 day sago and I just can't sleep properly because it kept bothering me and insisting to be written, so behold, the story that I wrote in just one sitting. I noticed that I can actually right a story in just one sitting, but it always came out mediocre. meh, who cares? I just needed to get this out of my system. I still won't be able to update Stuttering this week because I can't find the proper words to use to that fic, I swear! anyway...:D**

* * *

In a normal University, Friday night is the night where the students will either throw a party at their houses or just go to a bar with their fake i.d's. some would just stay home and play video games with their buddies the whole night or have a movie marathon with their girlfriends'. But in Konoha University, it's different. Friday night is for The Bijuu show. All of the students, whether you're an outcast or the school jock, The goth or the cheerleader, the nerd or the prankster, they would spend their Friday night listening to the top radio show in their campus, The Bijuu Show, hosted by Kurama and Shukaku. They know that Kurama and Shukaku are students from their school but they don't know who they are so it's a huge mystery for them. The Bijuu show is a radio show that helps the student's who writes their letter concerning their problems. Mostly about love problems but they also have a fair share of family and friends problem. Kurama and Shukaku are the best when it comes to giving advices and what they would usually share just seems to affect almost all of the population. And every music the duo plays are just perfect for the topic and are always updated. Also, The Bijuu show is not only popular for the Konoha University students but also the whole city of Konohagakure. The school was so proud of the duo that they let them be broadcast for the whole city at 9pm to 12 am every Friday. That's why another Friday night, and everyone are tuning in with the radio show, waiting for another wonderful advices Kurama and Shukaku will be giving.

"Goodevening Ladies and Germs, it's another night for us and for our beautiful listeners!" Kurama announced happily, too hyperactive for someone that time of the night.

"and it's time for The Bijuu Show!" Kurama and Shukaku announced in unison.

"So Shukaku-chan, how's your night?"

"Boring. That's why I'm anticipating this segment to come cause I need my daily dose of our letters from our listeners."

"Same here, Shukaku-chan. Though mine was a bit of a roller coaster. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause me and my dad went to the park awhile ago, and we rode a roller coaster!" Kurama joked, then press the laugh button, eliciting a laugh from a machine at their studio. Shukaku chuckled.

"You're getting hopeless and hopeless, Kurama."

"But not as hopeless as our first writer for tonight...tsk. tsk. Tsk."

"Okay, read it."

"ehem..._Dear Kurama and Shukaku, I feel hopeless._ See I told you he's hopeless. Anyway... _I've been in love with a girl since freshmen year and I'm trying to show her how I feel by giving her flowers, asking her to a date, which by the way she said yes and going to the movies with her, but it seems that she doesn't understand my motives. I just don't know what to do and add to that, I think that she's in love with somebody. To be exact, a blonde-loud mouthed moron who can't even see that a very wonderful and nice and beautiful girl likes him. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? _With matching capital letters, eh. _Sincerely AdogsBestFriend."_

"Wow, that's one hell of a dilemma you got there. And I can't stop laughing about the blonde-loud mouthed moron, I think I know him." Shukaku said, chuckling.

"Tsk. Maybe he knows and just didn't want to deal with it because he knows that his friend likes this girl, you know. Try thinking of that moron!" Kurama snapped. Then fake-coughed when he realized that he sounded guilty.

"Maybe, maybe..." answered Shukaku, nodding his head.

"Okay. So, Shukaku what are you gonna say about that? Knowing you, you'll probably tell adogsbestfriend to just kill the blonde-loud mouthed moron and then it's a happy ending."

"Well, you just know me so well, but maybe I don't want to say that cause I think that that blonde-loud mouthed moron is a nice guy so I'm just going to say that, adogsbestfriend? I think you're stupid."

"HAAAARRRSH...as always from Shukaku."

"You're stupid. Why? Maybe you're not telling her that you like her. You just kept on asking her out on a date and giving her flowers but you're not saying anything, and don't tell me that you did cause you didn't tell that on the letter that you already said the L word to her. Girls just wanted assurance. That your feelings for them are real and not just a I'm-lonely-I-love-you-for-the-night-date-me-now thing." Shukaku said in monotone, making Kurama smile at his long time best friend. He just doesn't change, does he? Kurama thought.

"So right there girlfriend!" Kurama agreed with his fake gay voice and earned him a hard slap on the head from Shukaku. "Gah! Shukaku-chan hit me!"

"Tsk. You have anything to say to this stupid, Kurama?"

"Well, as we all know I'm a very serious person when it comes to our advices so, my advice? JUST FUCKING TAKE HER TO A BED AND-" a loud beep interrupted Kurama's not-so rated PG advice, then a chuckle from Kurama.

"We just needed to stop that before the Uni council run inside the studio and arrest us here." Shukaku explained, before hitting his co-dj in the head.

"Anyway, just listen to what Shukaku had said. Girls wanted assurance and when they are sure with your feelings as well as theirs, they will feel secured and then BAM, they would say yes to you. And I'm sure that that blonde-loud mouthed moron that you mentioned knows about your feelings for that girl that's why he's ignoring it, because he's your friend. So for that, here's our first song for the night, 123 by Plain white T's. We'll be right back." Naruto then clicked the off air button and put down his head phones, Gaara doing the same as the blonde.

"Kiba is just fucking stupid." Naruto muttered under his breath while connecting a call to Kiba and ask him if he heard the advice from 'Shukaku and Kurama.'

"I know. And it's true that he hadn't said the L word to Hinata yet." Gaara mumbled silently before sipping his coffee.

Naruto and Gaara had been best friends since they were 13 years old. The two have the most different personalities but in the end, they're the ones who always ended up together. Naruto is very much loud and always hyper and gaara is a silent type. Always the one listening and just a calm looking guy. Though Naruto is known for being talkative, he's also known for a guy who just doesn't make any sense everytime he opens his mouth. And Gaara just doesn't talk. So when the two dj'd for one night as a trial project for their mass communication course, it became a hit. Naruto's every word came out meaningful and not like the usual nonsense talk and Gaara became very talkative and frank with what he thinks is right. The studio is their comfort. They are able to run away from the real world and just be Kurama and Shukaku, the problem gurus. Even their close friends doesn't know that they are the radio host and they like to keep it that way. The two have been doing the radio show for 3 years and it doesn't look like the management will be stopping it anytime. They also loved listening with their advices. They also sometimes send letters and though it's name is different, Gaara and Naruto still know who they are.

But not all times Gaara and Naruto agrees with each other. They also have those moments where they argue on who's opinion is right and who's wrong. Who have the more rationalized thinking and who's just pure emotion but in the end, they have something to say that will eventually be agreeable on both party. And that's what the listeners love about the two. They argue but in the end, they would just have their way in fixing things on their own.

"Naruto, the song's about to finish." Gaara called Naruto who's still talking to Kiba on the phone. The blonde said goodbye to the dog-lover and went back to his chair and turn on the on-air button, minimizing the sound of the outro of the song.

"We're back guys. Isn't that song refreshing?"

"So Kurama, I'm still bored so even though it's call it time, I want to read another letter. Is that alright?"

"Yep. Yep. Yep. You pick the letter, though. It's too far from me."

"Lazy ass."

"Okay, so here's the second letter of the night...kindly read it for us Shukaku-chan."

"_Dear TheBijuu Show, I know I should be writing a letter to you and have you give me some advices and all that stuff, but right now I want to make this opportunity to confess to him. _So, It's not something that we have to advice on but a confession, huh. Interesting..."

"Eh? Shukaku come on, I'm excited with the confession. Read it read it!"

"So, where was I. Ah..._Naruto..._What?"

"What?"

The duo stopped, looking at each other. Naruto with a shocked expression on his face and Gaara looking more amused. Then Naruto fake-coughed once again to cover their slip up.

"Ah, Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto right...heh. Lucky, Uh...Guy." Kurama chuckled nervously.

"A really Lucky guy. If you're listening Naruto, listen properly." Shukaku smirked widely at his co-dj.

"Just read it already!" Naruto snapped, huffing at his seat.

"Anyway..._Naruto, You're a dobe. And it'll never change. But you'll always be my dobe. I will always be there for you, and be your teme forever cause I will never leave you out of my sight. Stop running away from me everytime I tell you that you're very precious to me. Cause you really are. You don't need to run away from me, because if you really don't like me and just wanted me to be your friend, I'm okay with it. I won't pressure you. But just don't treat me like I'm nothing. I just wanted to let you know that I love you very much and if you ask me to help you with Sakura, I'll help you with all of my capabilities. I just don't want my friend gone just cause I'm in love with him. Naruto...please hear me out. Sasuke-teme."_

Silence rang the whole studio, leaving the blonde dj with his mouth gaping and the red head to blink furiously. Both can't believe about what they had heard. It took them almost a minute to regain their composure making Naruto chuckle nervously and Gaara to smirk widely.

"Wow, that was a confession you have there Sasuke-teme? Or should I say, Uchiha Sasuke? It seems that all those fan girls made the famous Uchiha gay. What do you think, Kurama? And who would've believe that those rivalry the two have has always been because of sexual tension. Or maybe that was one-sided, eh? Kurama...chan?" Gaara teased the still shocked blonde.

"For someone so silent all the time, you sure are talkative tonight Shukaku." Naruto hissed slighty, hiding his nervousness to everyone listening that night.

"Well, this one was just interesting making my bored night turn the other way around. And don't tell me that you don't find this interesting since the whole University knows about the story of Sasuke AND Naruto's since-god-knows-when rivalry. But it seems that we don't really know what's the story behind all of those fist fights. Turns out it was groping." After Gaara said that, he immediately clicked a song randomly and pressed the off-air button, already anticipating the blonde's outburst. And Gaara was not disappointed even the least bit.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GAARA? IT'S NOT SEXUAL TENSION FOR FUCK'S SAKE AND WE'RE NOT GROPING, ASSHOLE. IT'S CALLED FIST FIGHTING AND YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT LIKE A MAN! UNLIKE ME...I'M A MAN FOR FUCK SAKE...UGH!..." Naruto's sudden outburst made the red-head chuckle more loudly than usual, as the former scowl.

"But not man enough to control the sexual tension between you two."

And the show ended with just songs played on shuffle since Naruto can't stop glaring and shouting at Gaara and the other can't stop taunting the blonde more.

"But seriously though, Naruto. Why do you have to keep on running away from Sasuke. I know he's an asshole and all, but I don't think even he deserved that kind of treatment from you. What would you feel if Sakura stay away from you because you're in love with her?" Gaara explained, almost concerned at the Uchiha. Naruto stayed silent, and Gaara took this opportunity to continue his scolding.

"See? Even you can't think of what you will do if that ever happened to you."

"I don't..." Naruto started. " I don't really like Sakura-chan like that." He finished, almost whispering, though the red-head was able to hear it.

"Then where did that damn Uchiha got that stupid idea that you wanted help for Sakura?"

"I told him that I like Sakura-chan..." Naruto trailed off when he saw the irritated look that Gaara's giving him.

"Explain yourself." The racoon lover snapped at Naruto, making him wince on his seat.

"I told him I like Sakura-chan cause I was so nervous when he confessed to me and I don't know what to do. I don't like Sasuke like that but when I think about not being with him, around him, I would suddenly feel lonely that's why I don't know what to say to him. I don't want to reject him butI don't know if I can be in a relatinship with him yet." Naruto blurted out, too scared at what Gaara might do to him if he doesn't explain himself.

"You don't know if you can be in a relationship with...Yet." Gaara repeated, emphasizing the word Yet. Naruto nodded, sadly. The red head contniued. "So you're saying that you can be in a relationship with Sasuke but just not now." Gaara concluded.

"Yeah...Oh wait! No. Yes! I don't fucking know dude, Ugh." The blonde, Gaara noticed , already knows how he feels. He just doesn't know how to act on them properly. Maybe a good nudge in the head will help him. Gaara thought.

"Okay, let's just drop it. For now."

And with that, Naruto sighed, thankful for his very understanding Friend and sat back properly and waited for the last song to finish before they go back on airing.

* * *

One Uchiha Sasuke kept his dare-speak-of-it-again-you're-dead-look on his face because of the nonstop 'Congratulations' and pats on his shoulder everytime someone who knows him – which was almost the whole University population – came face to face with the Uchiha. After his 'confession' last Friday, he had been barraged with different questions from different people. Even his closest friends dared to call him nonstop. But the one that he was waiting to call him after that didn't even leave him a message. He sighed for the hundredth time that day, and already knowing that the idiot is avoiding him.

"Sasuke-Kun..." Haruno Sakura sighed for the hundredth time that day, also. She kept on following Sasuke around trying to make him understand that Naruto was only lying and he doesn't really like her like that . But the stubborn Uchiha wouldn't even spare the pinkette a look.

"Uchiha, this is too troublesome for me, but I think you should believe Sakura about Naruto covering up his feeling for you. You of all people should know that Naruto always acts on impulse and not used in using his brain." Nara Shikamaru muttered lazily, though you can see his concern in his eyes.

"You're talkative today, huh, Nara?" Sasuke snarled. Shikamaru just muttered 'troublesome' then went back on looking straight ahead, walking with his body a bit hunched down and hands inside his pockets, making him look more lazy than ever.

"Sasuke-kun, I – NARUTO!" Sakura shouted when she saw a blonde mop of hair going to the direction of their library, running away. He obviously saw them and then run just to avoid a certain Uchiha. "Sasuke, follow Naruto there!" She instructed, and with a heart beat, Sasuke rushed for the blonde.

Looking from left to right, he caught a glimpse of yellow on the right wing and immediately went there, following the blonde boy. Naruto runs fast, he knows that, so doubling his speed, Sasuke tried to catch up to the blonde and catch up, he did. Sasuke gripped Naruto's arms and dragged him inside a small room where some of the old books where stacked and locked the door, blocking it from the blonde.

"What?..." Naruto whined, breathing still uneven.

"Did you listen last Friday night?" Sasuke asked calmly, trying his best not to freak his best friend out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto answered,but the way he looked at anything but Sasuke gave off the fact that he does know what Sasuke was talking about.

"Don't start this bullshit with me, Naruto! I know that you heard it. You love listening to those two, that's why I send it there." The pissed off Uchiha almost growled, his self-control almost wavering.

"Then If you already know that I listened, why do you have to ask me, huh bastard? Since you already know what I do with my life, right?" Naruto bit back sarcastically.

Sasuke tried to calm himself, not wanting to start a fight with the idiot. Counting 1 to 3, Sasuke started speaking again.

"Why can't you just give me an answer?" Sasuke asked, almost in a whisper. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the way his egoistic best friend was almost bowing his head in shame in front of him. Naruto was going to answer that he felt being pressured, but Sasuke beat him to it. "And don't give me that bull about pressuring you. It's been 3 months already, Naruto." Naruto just sighed.

"I don't know Sasuke...I don't know." With that, Naruto pushed Sasuke lightly aside and opened the door.

After a minute of being frozen, Sasuke felt himself shake with anger, hurt and many emotions that he doesn't even want to acknowledged and started screaming, throwing everything his hands was able to reach.

Good thing that the small room was sound proof, or else he would have to face detention.

Though that was the least of his concern.

* * *

"Hyuuga.." a nod.

"Sabaku.." a nod back.

"Nara." Raised hand.

The three man greeted each other and made the girls inside the room gag at how ridiculous they sounded and looked. Both Naruto and Sasuke's circle of friends were gathered inside Sakura's dorm room, deciding for themselves that they will be the one to handle the issue between the Stubborn and the Idiot.

"Okay...so how are we going to do this?" Yamanaka Ino started, seeing as the guys just rather act cool than start the whole planning action.

"We should be able to execute our plans properly at the end of the week, meaning this Friday." Gaara started, thinking that this should also be the proper time for his friends to know that he and Naruto are the popular radio tandem, called Kurama and Shukaku.

"Why does it have to be this Friday?" Sakura asked.

"For the Bijuu Show." Gaara stated, plain as day. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, confusion written on their faces while Neji and Shikamaru just raised their eyebrows. What surprised them was the sudden outburst of one Inuzuka Kiba, who's known for being an Idiot almost rivalling Naruto and for being dense when it comes to his surroundings.

"HOLY FUCK, YOU'RE EITHER KURAMA OR SHUKAKU! BUT I BET YOU'RE SHUKAKU CAUSE HE ALWAYS MAKES THIS COMMENT ABOUT KILLING SOMEONE AND THAT JUST SCREAM GAARA ALL OVER! HOLY FUCKING COW!" Kiba shouted, pointing a finger at the smirking Gaara while the others just gaped at what they heard.

"Wow Kiba, being with Hinata sure does have it's advantages, aren't I right, Adogsbestfriend?" Gaara's smirked widened when he saw Kiba's shock expression from getting found out and a bit of nervousness because Neji doesn't know about Kiba hitting it on with his cousin. Kiba felt like running so he stood up.

"YOU..." Neji growled and stood up as well, pointing at Kiba, but Sakura stood up and stopped him. She gave Kiba a reassuring look and asked him to sit down as well.

"As much as I want to see Kiba suffer from your hands, Neji, we still have more pressing matter to address."

"I actually agree with forehead, here. I want my happy and sweet Naru-chan back! I want my twin back." Ino agreed, missing his not-really-bloodrelated-twin-brother.

"So what do you propose we do, Gaara?" Shikamaru asked, one eye open, looking at the redhead boredly.

"First,we'll have to talk to Sasuke..."

* * *

Sasuke looked back and forth between the two female in front of him. Sakura and Ino came barging in on his dorm room in the middle of the night, infroming him that his art teacher, Kakashi, agreed that he do a 4 day stay in a cabin just outside their city for more 'insipirations' on the project that the said teacher will be giving him. Sasuke is, and will always will be skeptic towards information that he just got from other person and not from the teacher personally. Though he really needed a vacation, and if Kakashi is willing to give him one, who was he to argue?

He nodded at the two female specie in front of him. Both Ino and Sakura trying their hardest not to grin. Ino biting her inside cheek while Sakura kept on pinching his thighs. It hurts, but it was worth all the trouble.

"Okay. We'll just inform Kakashi-sensei that you agreed." Sakura replied, then added. "Oh, and Hinata will be accompanying you since she also have to do landscape photography and Kurenai-sensei thought it will be good for her too." And with that, the two ladies went on their merry way, and grinned from ear to ear once they were out of the Uchiha's sight.

"OH GOD THAT WAS NERVE-WRACKING!" Ino breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know right...I almost thought that we're gonna fail. And good thing Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei actaully agreed on helping us hook Naruto and Sasuke up." They both giggled when they remembered what Kakashi looked like when they told all about their plan. You can practically see the perverted glint in his eyes and those mad grin that they are sure he was wearing just inside those hideous masks. And Kurenai-sensei, almost blacking out from too much nosebleed.

"Stage 1...Success!" they exclaimed, hi-fiving each other and run off to find their other conspirator.

The next day, Naruto, as usual, tried avoiding a raven-haired best friend of his the best he can. Looking at every side whenever he would come into a corner. As he was walking back to their studio where He and Gaara do their 'Business', he was startled when a hand grabbed him on his shoulder and turned him aorund.

"...Gaara? the fuck!"

"Pussy." Gaara teased, walking inside the studio.

"Asshole." Naruto countered back.

"Cock sucker." Gaara teased more, smirking when Naruto turned beet red from embarassment.

"Hey, I have you know that if ever I turn gay, which I won't may I remind you...I am not the one who's going to do the –"

"Sasuke's leaving." Gaara cut off the rambling idiot, surprising the latter.

"What?" Naruto asked. He suddenly felt disoriented when he heard what the redhead just said.

"Sasuke's leaving. This Friday night." Gaara repeated, looking Naruto straight in the eye.

"Wha – why? Did he say why? Why so sudden? What the fuck?" Naruto started panicking, different emotions showed on his deep blue orbs.

"He got an offer in an art school in Canada, which is where he actually dreamt of going before. Do you remember?" Gaara stated calmly like it was normal to just suddenly leave their country and just grab a flight in a week's time.

Naruto remembers. How could he forget about that? That was the one time Sasuke expressed what he was feeling to Naruto, opening up himself like it was usual for him to do that. That was the only time Naruto saw Sasuke speaking with full of happiness and sincerity in his eyes. Well that, and also the time where he confessed to Naruto. Sasuke was telling Naruto how much he would love to be in that Art Institution and you can practically feel Sasuke glowing when he was telling Naruto that. Just like when he was telling Naruto how much he loved him and wanted to be with him forever. Sasuke was practically glowing that time. Sincerity filled his eyes. Then Naruto just said that he like Sakura.

So much for ruining your best friend's dream. Then Naruto remembered something.

"Wait, how come he didn't tell me about this?" Naruto asked, confused. Whenever Sasuke made a decision, he would first talk to Naruto about it and tell him any decision that he came up with, asking for the blonde's opinion. But now...

"How can he tell you when you're literally hiding from him?" Gaara pointed out, feeling a little bad for making Naruto sad but his rational side reminded him that all of this will be better. He believe that nothing will be worth it if you haven't experienced pain, and all of this pain Naruto's experiencing will all be worth it in the end. That is if they executed their plan perfectly.

"So he will not be going to school anymore?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

"I think." Gaara added.

"Oh...I see." Naruto mumbled dejectedly. The blonde then stood up and gathered his things from the table, and practically run out of the studio.

"Stage 2...success."

* * *

It has been 3 days since Gaara told Naruto about Sasuke's departure and it was already Friday, meaning that tonight will be the Uchiha's flight to Canada. Naruto felt like crying. He really didn't want Sasuke to go. And if Sasuke really is serious about going to Canada – which he obviously is – Naruto just wanted to talk to the raven first before parting ways with him. Naruto felt stupid, just realizing now how he really felt about the stubborn Uchiha. All the times that they've been together, it was always a happy moment for him. And though there are times that they do quarrel like lions and hyena, they would always find a way to just make amends and forget everything bad that had happened to them. Sasuke was like his anchor. Although he already have Gaara – seeing as he was the first best friend Naruto had – but on Sasuke, it felt different. He love Gaara, so much, but what he felt about the Uchiha was just so different from the love that he usually felt and that was why it scared him. He was afraid of admitting something even he can't understand, that's why he turned to the most overrated defense mechanism, being indenial. And now, he realized, because of that, he won't be able to talk to Sasuke anymore. They're going to part ways with a gaping hole between them that will grow wider and wider as time goes by and until the end, will be left wide open.

Naruto doesn't want that. He wants Sasuke back. He can go to the Uchiha residence since he know the way there by heart but he still have classes up until 7 and he can't just sneak out because it will be marked as absent again and he couldn;t affor to have any of that naymore, especially that tgheir graduation is getting closer. Then at 8, he will be needed in the studio to set up for the Bijuu show. And that's Sasuke's time of departure. Or so what he heard from Gaara. Sighing tiredly, he went back on focusing on the lecture.

'Goodbye teme...'

* * *

"Naruto, we'll be on air in 5..." Gaara reminded Naruto. He glanced at the unusually silent boy and saw him staring at nothing in particular with a lost look on his face. Gaara grimaced at how his best friend looked like, but he kept on chantin in his head that Sasuke will come here as soon as Naruto declare his love for the stoic man.

'Kami-sama, make this right.' He thought pleadingly.

"Naruto.."

"AH. Oh, yeah...in three...two..." Naruto signaled, then clicked the on air button, positioning himself in front of the mic, but he was about to greet every one a good evening when Gaara interrupted him.

"Goodevening, everyone. If you can still remember, last week's confession from Uchiha Sasuke became a trending topic in the whole University. His love for his best friend and rival Uzumaki Naruto was heard and announced in the whole campus, making all of our listeners want to hear how their relationship progress. Whether Uzumaki Naruto accepted the Uchiha or not, that's what's bothering the whole Konoha University as well as the City of Konoha. And now, we have here on air with us, the very, very lucky guy that made one Uchiha Sasuke fell in love, Mr. Uzumaki Naruto-san..." Gaara started, making the blonde widened his eyes with surprised. Naruto shook his head No but Gaara cornered him on his seat, glaring pointedly at his stupid blonde friend.

"You're going to tell Sasuke how you feel through this radio, and you're gonna like it." Gaara growled under his breath, careful not to be heard on air. "And by the way, use your normal voice and not your Kurama voice, understand?" Naruto just nodded, scared at his wits end with the way his supposed to be best friend glared at him.

"Fine.." Naruto sighed. He have nothing to lose if he do this and even though he's scared and nervous like shit, he still wants Sasuke to hear him out. So he took a deep breathe and positioned himself back in front of the mic.

"Uhm...Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I just wanted to tell everyone and especially you, Teme, to listen very carefully to what I'm going to say." He stopped and cleared his throat out of nervousness. "Teme, I know that I've been a huge ass, avoiding you and all but I just wanted to say to you that I was scared. Dipshit-scared, mind you. It was not easy for me since I don't have a clue on what I was feeling, but I do know that it was somehow different from my best friend. And it scared the crap out of me. But when I heard that you'll be leaving, I realized that I'm more scared of you leaving me than me confessing and facing the truth of how much I love you. And now, with all the listeners listening, I want to tell you – Uchiha Sasuke, I'm fucking in love with you and I don't know what to do if you leave me so please – "

BEEEEPPP!

Gaara pressed the censored-sound button when Sasuke suddenly came out of nowhere, kissing Naruto like there was no tomorrow. Then pressed the play button for a next song.

_**What is this I'm feelin'  
I just can't explain  
When you're near  
I'm just not the same  
I'm tryin' to hide it  
Try not to show it  
It's crazy  
How could it be**_

The song started just in time when Naruto realized what was happening and kissed the Uchiha back just as passionate as the Uchiha. He felt like Gaara really looked for a perfect song to play for this moment because of how accurate the lyrics were with what he was feeling right now.

_**I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels...**_

"I love you, Sasuke-teme...so much." Naruto whispered on Sasuke's lips before pecking the Uchiha again.

"I love you more, Idiot." Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto deeply and continously as the song played on the background.

_**When you said hello  
I looked in your eyes  
Suddenly, I felt good inside  
Is this really happenin'  
Or am I just dreaming  
I guess, it's true  
I can't believe  
**_

_**I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is love...**_

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up beside Sasuke in the Uchiha's dorm room. He smiled widely when he looked at his right and saw the usual brooding Uchiha was sleeping peacefully like a kid. He brushed off some strands of hair that was hiding the Uchiha's and smiled lovingly.

"I love you..bastard." He whispered.

He then suddenly felt all the dragons inside his stomach, waiting to be fed, so moving oh so slowly, Naruto went to the Uchiha's mini kitchen. Naruto can't help but to feel amazed that Sasuke was able to convince the head to have a mini kitchen of his own. Now Naruto felt, jealous. Pouting slightly, he opened the cupboard just above him, leaning at the sink and was about to grab a bottle of jam when he felt arms encirle his waist. Naruto smiled and looked side ways.

"Hey..." Naruto greeted and kissed Sasuke's nose.

"Hey..." Sasuke greeted back, voice a bit raspy from sleep.

"What do you want to eat?" Naruto asked, fumbling with the bottle of jam.

"You." Sasuke answered with a smirk. He placed a kiss on Naruto's neck, making Naruto moan appreciatively.

Sasuke's hands started to wander around Naruto's chest. The blonde smiled at Sasuke and turned his head to the side to allow Sasuke some access on his mouth, which the raven happily accepted. Kissing the blonde passionately, lips molding into one as tongue danced happily. Then, Sasuke moved onto Naruto's tanned neck, earning the Uchiha beatiful and almost sinful sound coming from his blonde lover. After exploring Naruto's shoulder and the back of his neck, Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips again, cupping the blonde's chin with his right arm while his left arm went down inside Naruto's boxers.

Gripping Naruto's erection and pumping it slowly, almost sensually, Naruto moaned leaving Sasuke's mouth and rested his head at the Uchiha's shoulder, panting slightly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned.

The Uchiha grinded his hips on Naruto and felt that his own erection was already almost between the blonde's ass cheeks. Losing his patience, Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers down. Reaching for the blonde's mouth, Sasuke inserted two fingers inside Naruto's mouth, silently asking him to suck on it.

And Naruto did just that.

Sasuke kept on humping Naruto's back side while pumping Naruto's hard on and watched with lust and love on his eyes the way Naruto's sucked his fingers willingly. When Sasuke deemed it okay, he pulled out his fingers, trailing it slowly on Naruto's back while whispering I love you's on the blonde's ears. Then with a bit of warning and a nod from his blonde, Sasuke inserted both fingers and he felt the remnants from their last night's activity.

"Sasuke...come on. I'm ready." Naruto rasped out, his turn loosing his patience.

"If you say so, your highness..." Sasuke chuckled when he saw Naruto scowled at being called your Highness.

Then with a deep breathe, Sasuke entered Naruto smoothly, both sighing happily at being filled and being able to fill his lover. Sasuke started moving slowly when he felt Naruto shifted. Last night, because of too much excitement, they opted on having rough sex than the slow one, that's why neither both of them complained with their rythm of moving. Slow, sensual, intimate and most of all, caring and loving. Sasuke felt just how much Naruto loved him with the way he moved together in sync with him, like he really belonged there. And Naruto also felt Sasuke's love for him because of how he was taking his time making love to him instead of just fucking like rabbits. Maybe they will also have those moments of fucking like rabbits, but right now, this was the most important thing that they both looked behind him and smiled when he saw how amazing Sasuke is when having sex, even with them both leaning in the kitchen counter.

When they both felt that they're about to reach their climax, Naruto called out to Sasuke while the latter reached and cupped him on his chin with his right hand and Naruto's erection on his left, all the while pushing in and out of the blonde. Sasuke captured Naruto's lips just in time with their release.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"So, you gonna tell me any advice on how to clean this mess properly, Ku-ra-ma-chan?"

"EHHHH..."

* * *

**hehe...I kinda don't know how to end it, so yeah. and I guess you all know that Sasuke knows about Naruto and Gaara's 'business', so...**

**Penny for your thoughts about this spur of the moment fic? Review then..:)) DOMO! :D**


End file.
